Twilight
by Katty Anthony
Summary: Kagome sabe perfeitamente que Inuyasha pode custar sua vida, sabe que ele é perigoso. Mas mesmo assim, sabe que esta perdidamente apaixonada por ele... Universo Alternativo [Kagome e Inuyasha]


**Twilight **

Prologo

Eu nunca imaginei como eu iria morrer,  
mesmo que nestes últimos meses, eu, muitas razões tinha.  
Maar mesmo se tive-se, nunca imaginaria que iria acabar desse jeito...  
Eu olhava para o outro canto da sala segurando a respiração.  
Olhava dentro dos olhos escuros do caçador, que olhava amigavelmente para mim.

Esse era um bom jeito de morrer: no lugar de um outro alguem, alguem que eu amava.  
Isso pelo menos seria merecido.  
Eu sabia que se eu não me muda-se para a pequena e monotona cidade de Forks,  
eu não teria olhado a morte nos olhos.  
Mas, mesmo que estive-se tremendo de medo e pavor, eu nunca me sentiria culpada,  
por ter feito aquela decisão.

Se a vida te oferece algo além de tudo que se é esperado,  
não é recomendado avitá-lo ou se desepcionar com isso.

_O caçador sorria suavemente enquanto andava em minha direção para me matar... _

**1) Pela primeira vez... **

Minha mãe tinha me trazido para o aeroporto. As janelas do carro estavam abertas,  
porque o dia estava acima de 24 graus no grande estado de Phoenix.  
O céu estava completamente azul e sem nuvens.  
Eu tinha minha vestido minha blusa proferida: Manga ¾ de cor beje.  
Eu á usava como objeto de despedida.  
Em Olympic Peninsula no norte do estado de Washington, fica a pequena provincia de Forks. Forks é quase sempre nublada, sempre chovendo e o sol quase não aparece lá.  
Em Forks chove mais do que qualquer estado ou cidade dos Estados Unidos da America.  
Foi exatamente nessa desconhecida cidadezinha que morei com minha mãe e pai.  
Foi exatamente nesta cidadezinha mal amada e sombria que tive que viver até meus quatorze anos. Desde intão, me mantive firme e á 3 verões passados tive que passar férias com meu pai, Charlie, em California.  
E agora, tenho que me mudar para justamente aquela cidade, Forks.  
E é com prazer que odeio ela. Eu a desprezo.  
Eu era louca por Phoenix. Eu amava o sol e o calor. Eu amava cidades quentes e vivas.  
Phoenix, era definitivamente uma cidade que jamais iria esquecer.

" Kagome," Disse minha mãe- pela quintezima vez – antes que eu entra-se no avião.  
" Você não precisa fazer isso."  
Minha mãe é parecida comigo, mas possúi cabelo curto e algumas rulgas.  
Eu senti pânico quando olhei dentro daqueles olhos infantis.  
Como eu concigui ter deixado, minha amada, querida, amigavel e respeitada mãe para trás? Claro que agora ela tinha Phil, então as contas já estariam pagadas, teria comida na  
geladeira, e ela poderia ter gazolina do auto, e ela teria alguem para ligar quando ela  
se perdia, mas mesmo assim...  
" Eu quero muito ir para Forks mãe." Menti. Eu era uma péssima mentirosa,  
mas eu hávia contado essa mentira tantas vezes, que agora era até acreditavel.  
" Mande um abraço para Charlie."  
" Irei."  
"Até mais querida." Disse-me. "Você pode voltar quando quizer para casa, sim?  
Eu estarei sempre lá quando me precisar!"  
Mas eu podia ver nos olhos dela que ela não mentia e que essa promessa ela faria  
de tudo para cumprir.  
" Não sepreocupe comigo," Eu disse para acalma-la. " Será fantastico, eu te amo mãe."

Ela me abraçou fortemente, depois , quando entrei no avião, ela desapareceu.

São quatro horas de voô de Phoenix até Seattle, mais uma hora com um  
pequeno avião até Port Angeles e hoje, mais uma hora de carro até Forks.  
Aviãos não me assustão, mas aquela uma hora de carro com Charlie que me preocupava.  
Charlie não tinha passado por nada para me receber em sua casa.  
Ele estava feliz da vida que eu iria passar mais tempo com ele desta vez.  
Ele já tinha me inscrito numa escola e iria me ajudar a escolher um carro.  
Mas minha vida será solitária com Charlie, acho eu. Nós não eramos muito falativos,  
e eu sabia absolutamente bem que Charlie não saberia sobre oque conversar.  
Eu sabia que Charlie não entendia o porque da minha decisão.  
Tanto ele quanto minha mãe, sabiam que eu odiava e despresava Forks,  
e isso eu não escondia de baixo da cadeira ou do tapete como fazem com pó.  
Quando eu cheguei em Port Angeles, choveu. Eu já esperava isso,  
a chuva era inevitavel, e eu, já hávia me despedido do sol.  
Charlie já me esperava com uma lata velha de policia. Eu não esperava algo mais.  
Charlie era o cherife da velha cidade de Forks. E graças a minha pobreza, eu teria que  
viajar uma hora num carro com lampadazinha azul e vermelha do teto.  
Nada chama mais atenção do que um agente- policial.

" Bom em te ver novamente K-chan!" Disse ele sorrindo para mim enquanto  
automaticamente me puxava para um abraço.  
" Você não mudou muito vejo eu, como vai com Renée? (Lê-se Renei)"  
" Com a mamãe vai bem. Muito bom em te ver novamente também, pai!"  
Eu não podia chamalo de Charlie, ele era meu pai afinal de contas...  
Eu só tinha algumas malas. A maioria das minhas roupas de Arizona  
não eram prova d' água suficiente para a chuva de Washington.  
Eu e minha mãe tinhamos juntado nosso dinheiro para comprar  
as minhas roupas de inverno. Mas mesmo assim não eram muitas roupas, então,  
as bagagens passavam perfeitamente no porta-malas do carro policial.  
" Eu comprei o perfeito carro para você querida. Bem barato acredite."  
Acrecentou ele enquanto colocavamos nossos cintos de segurança.  
"Que tipo de carro?" O jeito que ele falou _Um perfeito carro para você _ao invés de ter falado _Um carro perfeito, _me deixava ecitada, mas ao mesmo tempo... Com medo.  
"Bem, na verdade é uma Pick-up, uma Chevy."  
"Onde você o conceguiu?"  
"Você se lembra ainda de Billy Black de La push?" Perguntou-me  
La Push é uma pequena reservatória indiana que fica na costa.  
"Não." Respondi.  
" Ele ia todo o verão com a gente pescar," Disse Charlie.  
Isso respondia o por que eu não me lembrava dele. Eu sou ótima em tirar memórias más dos meus pensamentos.  
" Ele esta agora andando de cadeira de rodas," Continuou Charlie quando eu não respondi, " Então ele não pode mais dirigir, e eu podia comprar a Pick-Up dele por um preço barato. " De que ano é a Pick-Up?" Eu vi a mudança de atitude no rosto de Charlie, e sabia que ele esperava que eu não o prgunta-se isso.  
"Er... Billy checou o motor do carro perfeitamente – a Pick-Up é na verdade  
mais ou menos nova, alguns anos de uso só.  
Eu espero que ele não tenha pensado que eu estaria satisfeita com isso.  
" Quando que Billy comprou a Pick-up?"  
"Em 1984, acredito eu..."  
"Ele comrpou ela nova?"  
"Er.. não. Eu acredito que tenho comprado nos anos 60 ou anos 50,  
quando era novidade ainda." Disse ele temendo minha reação.  
Bem, eu ri, pois ele parecia uma ovelha..." Char- Pai, eu não sei nada sobre carros. Eu não posso concerta-la se ela quebrar,  
e eu não poderei pagar a oficina."  
"Acredite em mim K-chan, essa coisa funciona pefeitamente!"  
_Essa coisa, _pensei... Lá tinha algo, isso era apenas um apelido para começar...

**_Continua..._**

R.E.V.I.E.W P.L.E.A.S.E


End file.
